Fred and George's final battle
by silly221
Summary: inside the minds of Fred and George during the battle of Hogwarts


Fred's P.O.V.

Percy and I were duelling with two Death eaters, I didn't recognise them at first, the flashing and loud bangs distracted me from really looking at them. We were now walking backwards still casting our spells, they were gaining on us and all I could see of them were their sinister smiles underneath their hoods. That's when Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in. The Death eater duelling Percy must have been scared as he backed off hastily, this caused his hood to slip of to reveal the Minister of magic.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy shouted and he shot a jinx in his direction, I saw him dropping his wand and clutching the front of his robes, he seemed in severe pain. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" He added and a sudden burst of brotherly love started racing through me, this was a side of Percy that I had never seen before, and I liked it.

"You're joking, Perce!" I said, as I did the Death eater before me collapsed from all of our stunning curses. Meanwhile Thicknesse was lay awkwardly on the ground with huge spikes growing out of his body, he was turning into some sort of sea urchin, I couldn't help but think he had got learned his creativity from George and I. "You actually _are _joking, Perce … I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -" But I was cut off as a loud explosion filled the corridor, I felt myself being ripped from my feet and I flew through the air, I saw the others around be being thrown like rag dolls the same way as I had. Then everything around me became quiet, in the distance I could hear screams and cries, I grasped my wand tightly hoping to defend myself by my grip loosened uncontrollable. I became weaker and weaker, my eyes glued to the ceiling which blurred increasingly over the next few seconds. "No – no – no!" I heard Percy as he shook my body, "No! Fred! No!" I could hear him and Ron crying as the blurry image faded to black, without closing my eyes, it all disappeared!

George's P.O.V.

Death eater's were storming the castle from every direction, I was trying my hardest to protect myself but t the same time I was concerned for the rest of my family. Something didn't feel right, I knew what it was. I hadn't been apart from Fred for this long in all my life, but we had been divided in the fight. He had taken off with Percy, I just hoped they were OK. As I stunned another Death eater I saw my mother struggling to fight off another three, I sent a few jinxes their way and she gave me a proud smile. It seemed all of our years of practical jokes had been paying off, I didn't want to kill, but I didn't mind causing severe pain to the people who were willing to end all these lives.

I broke away from the others in hope of finding Fred and Percy, I ran through the corridors stunning and jinxing any Death eater that crossed my path. In the distance I saw a red-headed girl lay sprawled across the floor, she looked so broken and distorted as I got closer. My heart began to race as I approached her she looked more and more like my sister, I closed my eyes for the final steps until I knew I was stood directly over her body. My eyes slowly broke open and a huge sigh of relief escaped my body, but this followed with cries. The girl was only young, most likely in her first year, she hadn't escaped and with very little experience of duelling she didn't stand a chance. She was a Gryffindor, her jumper showed the emblem I had once worn at school, I took her robe which was lay next to her on the floor and covered her over. She deserved her dignity.

Voldemort's voice echoed through the grounds once again, this time he was calling off his army, he was allowing us to dispose of our dead, he was calling Harry to join him in the forest. I gently picked up the young girl and carried her back to the Great Hall, There were no longer tables just stretchers and dead bodies. I placed the red-headed girl next to the others and looked around for my family. I saw them all except Fred and Ron gathered in a corner, I knew Ron would be safe with Harry, Percy walked towards me and greeted me with a relieved hug but I was continuously looking for my twin brother.

"Percy? Where's..." But I didn't finish my question, on the floor hidden beneath my family was the brother I had spent all of my life with. He was the person that understood me, who lived my life with me and was always there to crack a joke. But now he lay on the ground, hurt. As I approached him I realised he wasn't hurt, he was dead. I silent sob burst straight from my heart, and then followed a loud cry that echoed through the room. Everybody stopped and stared as I fell to the ground and leant over his body, I felt my mum trying to cradle me but the pain was unbearable.

"NOO!" I screamed and once again the room fell silent, I just continued to hold tightly to his body, praying it was all a mistake, praying that any minute now he would wake up from his cruellest joke with a huge smile on his face. And yet he looked like he was smiling, the sides of his lips were curved upwards showing me that even in his final seconds of life he had managed to crack a joke.


End file.
